Takeru Homura
|base = |furigana = ほむら たける |romaji = Homura Takeru |othernames = Soulburner |win =2 |lose = |gender = Male |ace =Salamangreat Heatlio |school = Den City High School |species = Human |occupation = Student |affiliation = |eyecolor = Blue |haircolor = White and red |seiyū japanese = Yuki Kaji Aoi Inase (Young)|age =16 |anime debut =Episode 48 |relatives =Unnamed Grandfather Unnamed Grandmother Unnamed parents (deceased) |status = Alive|partner(s) = Flame Playmaker Shoichi Kusanagi|friends = Yusaku Fujiki Kiku Kamishirakawa|enemies = Bowman Haru|mechanism = Link Monster}}Takeru Homura ( , Homura Takeru) is character in the season two of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is known as Soulburner in Link VRAINS. Design Appearance Takeru is a teenage boy with fair skin, blue eyes, white hair with red spikes. His standard attire consists of a green glasses, a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a pink tie and a pair of black pants and brown shoes. While dueling in Virtual reality, Takeru got red skarf, gray, orange and red suit, red with gray boots. His eyes are yellow. His hair is light blue with dark blue, red and orange spikes. Ep050 Takeru.png|Full body of Takeru Homura Soulburner.png|Full body of Soulburner Personality Biography History Just like Yusaku Fujiki, Jin Kusanagi and Spectre, Takeru is one of the six kidnapped children from the Hanoi Project. As the result of his capture, Fire Ignis that later named Flame was born based on Takeru as the model. Six months later, he was finally rescued along with the rest of the children. However, to his sorrow, his grandparents told him that his parents have passed away in an accident while looking for him. Ever since then, Takeru lived with his grandparents and due to his trauma he vowed to never duel again. 10 years later, three months after the Tower of Hanoi incident, based on Takeru's conversation with Flame, Takeru became a shut-in and was "fighting against himself" due to the trauma he suffered after the kidnapping. It wasn't until Flame contacted Takeru that he learned everything behind the Lost Incident. Hearing Flame's predicament and inspired by Playmaker, Blue Angel, and Go Onizuka who fought against Knights of Hanoi, Takeru decided to finally move on with his life and left for Den City. He asked his friend, Kiku Kamishirakawa, to take care of his grandparents. Leaving his hometown, Takeru started helping Flame to find the rest of his scattered Ignis comrades, creating the avatar Soulburner in the New LINK VRAINS. New LINK VRAINS Playmaker vs. Bowman Takeru first appeared as Soulburner together with Flame, watching over Playmaker's duel against Bowman. He told Flame that he has found his comrade, Ai, but Flame dismissed the notion and told Soulburner not to compare him with an airhead like Ai. Duel Against BitBoot When Playmaker is chasing after Haru and Bowman after he won against the latter, Haru summoned Bit and Boot to stop Playmaker and retrieve Ai while he escaped with Bowman. At this moment, Soulburner revealed himself together with Flame, challenging Bit and Boot while allowing Playmaker to continue his pursuit of Haru and Bowman. He declared that he will burn them with his flames. Soulburner challenges Bit and Boot to duel him and they accept seeing that he also got an Ignis. Bit and Boot fused their avatars into one. namely BitBoot. BitBoot quickly summoned "D-Scale Battle Coela" and used its effect to move their Link Monster to the Main Monster Zone, so that through their Skill, Marker's Portal, they could bring out "Judgement Arrows". Soulburner and Flame noted like Playmaker's opponent, these ones used Cyberse monsters and used Link Spells, for which Flame swore to never forgive them. Soulburner hoped they could defeat this duo and interrogate them for information. BitBoot moved their Link Monster to a different Main Monster Zone, to inflict 800 LP damage to Soulburner for each time their Link Monster was displaced. BitBoot were proud of their combo, and Flame reminded they could move their Link Monster three more times before Soulburner would be defeated. Soulburner tried to remove "Judgement Arrows" with "Salamangreat Foxy", but was reminded the Skill BitBoot had activated protected it from destruction. Soulburner was surprised, but stated he had different options. Soulburner swapped his "Salamangreat Falco" for "Salamangreat Mia", to prepare himself. Flame got fired up, announcing a Link Summon, and told Soulburner to conduct it. Using his three monsters, Soulburner Link Summoned his ace monster, "Salamangreat Heatlio". Since "Judgement Arrows" could not be destroyed, Soulburner had the card returned to the Deck with the effect of his Link Monster, and due to the negative effect, "D-Scale Battle Coela" was destroyed. This left BitBoot open for a direct attack, who suffered 2300 LP damage. BitBoot commended Soulburner, but announced their counterattack. After Special Summoning back "D-Scale Battle Coela", BitBoot activated their Skill once more to place "Judgement Arrows" on the field. Soulburner and Flame were in shock, for a Skill could only be activated once, but were reminded Bit had activated his Skill in the first turn, and now Boot did, too. BitBoot Link Summoned "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle", and with "Judgement Arrows", the monster attacked with 4800 ATK. Before the attack resolved, Soulburner had played "Energy of Fire" to restore his LP, equal to the ATK of "Salamangreat Falco": 1200. BitBoot were annoyed, but complimented each other for the progress, believing Ignis would soon be in their possession. Flame reminded Soulburner everything depended on his next draw. Soulburner drew "Monster Reincarnation" and was ready to play it, but BitBoot used "D-Scale Chaff" to negate cards on his field and hand. BitBoot exclaimed they were the greatest, and demanded Soulburner to surrender. Instead, the latter smiled, and was pumped up to finish them off. He used his Skill, Burning Draw, reducing his own LP to 100 to draw a card for each 1000 LP he lost. He drew and played "Salamangreat Sanctuary", as Flame reminded that card was unaffected by "D-Scale Chaff". Through the card's effect, Soulburner used "Salamangreat Heatlio" to Link Summon another copy of it, a move he called Reincarnation Link Summon. Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatlio" once again removed "Judgement Arrows", and Flame reminded that BitBoot's "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was destroyed. However, the monster was protected from destruction of card effects and moved to a new Main Monster Zone, and went to destroy "Salamangreat Heatlio", which was in the same column. When Flame believed that they were going to lose, Soulburner revealed the Reincarnation Link Summoned "Salamangreat Heatlio" caused the ATK of "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" to become that of "Salamangreat Mia": 800. With "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was weakened, Soulburner destroyed it in battle using the reincarnated "Salamangreat Heatlio", defeating BitBoot. Transferring to Den Academy The next day, Takeru transferred to Yusaku school. While Takeru was walking in the hall after school, he passed by Aoi Zaizen commenting that she's Blue Angel. Then Takeru saw her with Naoki Shima as Flame commented that Shima is Brave Max, Playmaker's self-declared best friend, but Takeru stated he doesn't care about him and walked until he was behind Yusaku Fujiki commenting that he's Playmaker and wondered how he needs to approach him. But, Yusaku suddenly turns around, making Takeru to hide in the empty classroom, wondering why Yusaku looked suddenly at his way. Flame revealed that Yusaku has already noticed Takeru following him and that Flame has contacted Ai through codes without telling him, much to Takeru's chagrin. Yusaku showed up, questioning how he knows his identity. Takeru assured that he is not his enemy and explains that he found out his identity because of Flame. He then explained that Flame is Ignis modelled after him, revealing to Yusaku that he's also one of the victims in the Lost Incident. Their conversation continued in a Ferris wheel where Flame explained everything what happened after Ai had left. As they are sharing a common enemy, Takeru and Yusaku joined forces to find the remaining Ignis and help Shoichi Kusanagi to bring back Jin's stolen consciousness. While discussing about their new enemies, Ghost Girl sent them informations of how to enter the restricted area where Bowman and Haru have disappeared to. Despite the possibility that it is a trap, Yusaku, Ai, Takeru and Flame decide to go there since this was their only clue. Using the program given by Kusanagi, they were able to enter the restricted area, only to be welcomed by the bounty hunters led by Go Onizuka. Duel against Go Onizuka Soulburner was excited meeting Go Onizuka in live. He challenge him for a duel. Go seemed not to be interested in dueling Soulburner, but after Soulburner showed him Flame, Go accepted to duel Soulburner. As the duel begins, Go activated his new skill Dinowrestle Revolution, only to activate field spell, World Dino Wrestling. Go was using completely new deck. Then, Go summoned Dinowrestler capoeiraptor. Soulburner seems to admire Go Onuzuka a lot, even calling him senpai. As the duel continues, Soulburner link summoned his ace monster, Salamangreat Heatlio. But, only to fall in Go's trap, when he couldn't activate his trap card. Soulburner loses half of his life points. Go started to talk about how Playmaker was always on his way and he only thinks to win against him and be no.1. That thing pissed off Soulburner, calling Go SOL Technologies pet and dog. Soulburner told Go Onizuka how he admired him in the past that they defeat The Knights of Hanoi who kidnapped him and Soulburner was finally happy that he found out the reason why he was kidnapped. Soulburner said that Go Onizuka gave him courage, because he's a hero. Soulburner was disappointed of the current Go asking him where the real hero Go left. Go only end his turn without giving him an answer. Deck Takeru uses a "Salamangreat" Deck, an archetype of FLAME Cyberse monsters revolving around a Beat-Down strategy. His ace monster is Salamangreat Heatlio. His skill is "Burning draw." Burning draw is a skill where he reduces his LP to 100, and then draw new card from the deck for each 1000 LP he sacrificed. Duels Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Duelists Category:Den City High School students Category:Victims of Hanoi Project Category:Protagonists